Reencuentros escolares
by Melgamonster
Summary: Kagura era una empresaria exitosa todo iba tranquilo en su vida, hasta que un sobre plateado en su correspondencia la saco de esa tranquilidad [AU escolar] [One shot] [Okikagu]


**LOS REENCUENTROS ESCOLARES SÓLO SIRVEN PARA PRESUMIR LO QUE NO HEMOS LOGRADO**

 **ONE SHOT**

Era una mañana del lunes, de las típicas que una mujer de negocios exitosa tendría, eran las 9 de la mañana y me encontraba ya en mi oficina, pero había algo que me quitaba la tranquilidad de las que bien era conocida en mis mañanas y una carta era la causante de todo eso.

Esa carta que me fue entregada por mi secretaria cuando llegue al despacho, junto con otros sobres más, pero esta destacaba por su color plateado, si que era llamativa. Fue el primer -y el único- sobre que abrí. "Reunión de egresados de la preparatoria Gintama, generación 25va". Con tan solo leer el encabezado se me puso la piel chinita.

Si bien la preparatoria fue de mi época estudiantil más divertida también fue donde más cometí estupideces, siendo una puberta a flor de piel era lo normal.

Llame a Shinpachi para preguntarle si iría, es de los pocos con los que aún me mantengo en contacto. El cual me confirmo su asistencia y la de su hermana. Bien en caso de ir ya tendré con quien pasar el rato.

Paso la mañana y yo acudí a mis juntas de ventas y planeación. Era medio día, la hora del almuerzo. Con una mano sostenía el tenedor mientras que con la otra sostenía una tarjetita de plateado color con unos números en negro que decía "En caso de asistir marque este número". Estaba dudosa de hacerlo, no es que no quiera verlos. Pero lo ultimo que hice como estudiante de esa institución es de lo que más me arrepiento.

Termine mi almuerzo y me arme de valor para tomar mi celular y marcar ese número color negro.

-Bueno -dije temerosa atrás ves de ese aparato electrónico.

-Buenas tardes, habla Sarutobi Ayame. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

-Sacchan me imagine que tú, eres la única capaz de hacer algo de este estilo.

-Kagura hablas para confirmar asistencia, ¿verdad? Que bueno me alegro que te animaras a ir. Y no creerás con quien acabo de colgar también para confirmar asistencia.

-Ni me lo imaginó, bueno solo te hable para ello, te veo el viernes.

-Vale una vez que marcas ya no puedes echarte para atrás. Bueno te diré quien me confirmo, es Oki...

No deje que terminara de hablar, colgué rápidamente. Bien ya me había metido a la orca yo solita, no puedo cancelar y la presencia de alguien que ira no me deja muy tranquila.

Deje que el la mitad de la semana transcurriera normalmente, si bien la presencia de ese sujeto en la fiesta no me dejaba muy tranquila tendría que idear un plan para no toparmelo.

_Jueves medio día_

Plan número uno para no toparse con la horrorosa presencia. Llevar a alguien más finja ser mi pareja. Plan arruinado por Shinpachi porque me dijo que no se podían llevar alguien externo al grupo.

Plan número dos para no toparse con la horrorosa presencia. Llevar ropa muy glamurosa para hacer ver que he destacado en la vida. Plan arruinado por Tae porque no va dentro de etiqueta del evento.

Plan numero tres para no toparse con la horrorosa presencia. No ir, plan fallado desde un principio.

Plan numero cuatro para no toparse con la horrorosa presencia. Fingir ser otra persona. Plan arruinado por Sacchan ya que todos habían confirmado asistencia.

Y así llego el viernes en la noche, cada plan pensado era un plan fallado, me vestí con un Qipao Cheongsam rojo con dorado para no salir de la etiqueta de china que tenía, pase a recoger a los hermanos Shimura, para llegar todos juntos.

El lugar era un pequeño salón con mesas rectangulares acomodadas en forma de "U" el ambiente se veía muy unido.

Procure sentarme en una esquina de la U. Creo que llegamos demasiado temprano eramos los únicos, pero poco a poco fueron llegando hasta que la mesa se lleno, desde Sacchan hasta el gorila acosador de la jefa el cual se puso muy feliz al verla. Desde el maestro Ginpachi hasta la horrorosa presencia.

Durante el evento nos estuvimos mirando el uno al otro, si bien lo último que me entere es que esa cosa horrorosa tenia novia y sé que él esta al día de que estoy más sola que Shinpachi en San Valentin.

El ambiente poco apoco se fue animando, gracias por el sabor del alcohol. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba compitiendo con la horrorosa presencia a ver quien aguantaba más caballitos de tequila.

La horrorosa presencia cayó desvanecido en la silla y yo celebraba haber ganado con un caballito más. De la nada la horrorosa presencia se levanta, me toma de la cintura y me besa ardientemente en los labios.

-¿Estas loco? -grite cuando logre safarme de su agarre. -Se supone que tienes novia

-Eso fue hace más de dos años. Además solo hice algo que tú, estúpida, tenias ganas desde el último día de clases.

Yo solo toque mis labios y me quede ida. Después de eso vi al maestro Ginpachi corriendo con su mano en forma de puño para atinarselo en el cachete.

-¿Estas loco?, ¿cómo tratas así los sentimientos de una dama? -le recriminó.

-Yo no veo a ninguna dama, solo veo a una bestia china enamorada -respondio la horrorosa presencia con dificultad, debido al alcohol y al reciente golpe.

Después de que dijo eso, yo también me lancé a molerlo a golpes.

-Eres un estúpido sádico -dije entre puño y puño

-Y tú una bestia china -exclamó mientras esquivaba cada uno de los golpes lanzados hacia él.

Y al parecer, con un beso logró desaparecer toda la tensión que se tenia acumulada entre nosotros desde el último día de clases, en el que yo tontamente declare mis sentimientos hacia el más sádico del salón.

-Es mi respuesta ha la oferta que me hiciste hace unos años atrás tonta china -susurro a mi oído en medio de la pelea.


End file.
